


My Friend Harry

by MiniSchmidty



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Army, F/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniSchmidty/pseuds/MiniSchmidty
Summary: So this is my first fic. I don't really have much to it as yet. Feedback is greatly appreciated!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I don't really have much to it as yet. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

**August 2nd 1997**

At age 7 Georgiana Clarke always loved to accompany her dad on his trips. Her brother, James, not so much. No matter where the trips sent them, it was always an adventure. Based in London, Richard Clarke was a Videographer who loved his work. As a single father Richard never had the option to leave his two kids at home while he traversed the globe. His third love, only that to his late wife and two children, was filming. Not the drama that happened to pay his mortgage, but real life, unscripted, raw filming. Whenever he could tear the kids away from home life, usually during holidays, they would go on a trip, one country each time, and film the locals. Sometimes picking a town of people and other times just a family. Telling their story to the world. This was how Richard got the job of his lifetime. Not that the world would know about this job, just two families that would become one. It was also the job that would start the spiral that ultimately ended with Richards death.

“And no matter what you both go on to do, please know that I will always love you.” Georgiana watched on has her Daddy finished up on another film. It seemed to be a short one this time but the lady sitting in front of the camera looked so pretty that Gee knew it would be interesting. 

“Thank you Richard for doing this,” the lady thanked Gee’s father when it was over. “I only have one more request,” she said as she knelt down beside Gee, “I want you Georgiana, to have the only copy. Keep it unseen in a safe place, until you are in London, and my little boy is a man. You see him over there, with the red hair? When your new friend Harry is a man and his granny Lilibet is still alive, you give him this.”

And with that the lady and her two sons walked out of the room without a backwards glance.


	2. Chapter One

**3rd February 2017, Camp Bastion, Afghanistan  
Georgiana’s POV**

My Name is Georgiana Clarke. 

Apparently. 

I’m 31 and a Captain in Her Majesty’s Royal Army.

Allegedly.

I have a brother James.

Ostensibly.

He is on his way to visit me.

Supposedly.

Unfortunately for me I couldn’t tell you if any of this information is correct. I mean I could tell you that in actual fact I am the best paid actress in Hollywood, with an amazingly hot husband. Or that I walked into this place from my cardboard box that I live in on the streets of Sydney. It's all true for me right now which is regrettable. Personally I’m petitioning for the hot husband. 

Doctor Bennett, ‘call me Derek,’ keeps saying that it will all come back to me soon. That it's just a temporary thing. But he also won’t give me a timeline. “The brain works in mysterious ways Captain Clarke.” 

Dr Derek walks into my room. My private room because I'm to loud for the other patients apparently. 

"Good morning Captain Clarke how are you today?" It's the same question every morning. 

"Good, no pain, no memory."

"And what have you decided is today's life?" Dr Derek asked with a smile.

“An accountant. Not in like a big firm, but something small. I mean I don’t need to be amazing in every position that I pick, right?”  
“Right!” Dr Bennett laughed with me, “Let me guess, with a hot husband?”

“Of course with a hot husband! Would you like to audition for that role?” Dr Derek just laughed harder at that. It was our running joke that all of the different lives that I came up with would always have a hot husband.

I turned my head to look out at what little I could see of the Afghanistan desert, as Derek's words faded way.

 

_“And no matter what you both go on to do, please know that I will always love you…”_

_“I only have one more request…”_

_“I want you to have the only copy…”  
“My little boy is a man…”_

_“You see him over there, you give him this…”_

_"Your new friend Harry and his granny Lilibet…”_

 

“HARRY!” I screamed as I sat up, “I HAVE TO FIND HARRY, HE NEEDS ME! GRANNY LILIBET! HARRY!” people were rushing around me trying to make me do something. Lie down I think. “OH GOD I HAVE TO FIND HIM” Dr Derek moves into my vision, “DEREK YOU HAVE TO FIND HIM, FIND HARRY AND LILIBET!”

“Georgiana, calm down you passed out but you’re ok. It’s Derek Bennett, you remember me right?”

“You have to find Harry! I have to tell him! Find Harry!” Dr Derek just looked at me. “FIND HARRY! WHY ARN’T YOU LOOKING FOR HIM?”


End file.
